wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Balnazzar
Balnazzar (alias: Grand Crusader Saiden Dathrohan) was one of the three Dreadlords left behind in Lordaeron to oversee the demonic hold on the land. Balnazzar was the most powerful of his brothers, but yet, like them, he was not aware that the Burning Legion had fallen for months after their defeat. It was only when Arthas returned from his sabbatical to Kalimdor that he announced Archimonde's destruction. Arthas stated that their deaths would complete their folly. Balnazzar and his brothers quickly teleported away before Arthas could strike. The Dreadlords plotted in the safety of the Tirisfal Glades, and began to form a plan to ruin the undead king. Knowing that Ner'zhul, and Arthas, were losing their powers, they called to Sylvanas, who was no longer locked in loyalty to the Lich King, and asked for her assistance in the coup that was sure to entail. Sylvanas, hungry for vengeance for her current form and the slaughter of her people, agreed. Balnazzar and his brothers staged an ambush for Arthas within the Capital City ruins, separating Kel'Thuzad from him and attacking him with their minions. Balnazzar even loosed other Dreadlords against him, but Arthas, rounding up those forces he could find still loyal to him, escaped, or so he thought. Escorted by a cadre of banshees, Arthas was attacked by Sylvanas, who had prepared a grisly, long death for her murderer, and was about to begin her work when Kel'Thuzad interrupted and chased her off. Though he still lived, Arthas was gone from Lordaeron, or the Plaguelands, as they were now called, and Balnazzar was free to reign over it as he liked. He sent Varimathras to bring Sylvanas to join their new order, but things went horribly awry. Soon, Balnazzar received word from his scouts that Sylvanas had coerced Varimathras to her side, killed Detheroc, and allied with his human minion, Garithos. The banshee and her forces laid siege to Balnazzar's base, which he had fortified within the city ruins. Even armed with demons as his minions, Balnazzar found himself attacked from both ends by Sylvanas and Garithos, and despite his many threats, Balnazzar's forces were defeated. Sylvanas, Varimathras, and Garithos approached Balnazzar, and Sylvanas ordered Varimathras to kill his brother as a testament to his loyalty to her. Varimathras was reluctant. Killing another Nathrezim was forbidden, but Sylvanas was adamant. Balnazzar was sure that Varimathras would never take that final step. He was wrong. However, Balnazzar survived - he faked his death and fooled both Sylvanas and his brother (although his brother Varimathras may know of it now). To remain hidden, Balnazzar went underground. Not content simply sit by while the undead legions overran Azeroth, he formed a new plan to oppose them. He possessed the body of the paladin Saidan Dathrohan, who then helped found the Scarlet Crusade, an order of knights focused on the single goal of defeating the Scourge in all its forms. No one in the crusade is aware that Dathrohan is a demon - they simply believe him to be a holy knight obsessed with the destruction of the undead. Balnazzar uses this fact to his advantage as much as possible, intending not only to defeat the undead but one day secure his hold on Lordaeron once again. To maintain his charade, Balnazzar kept (and still keeps) a low profile, letting others run the Scarlet Crusade. Though on the surface the Crusade seems merely interested in fighting the Scourge, it is secretly (through Balnazzar) a tool of the Burning Legion, which still hopes to destroy Azeroth. Balnazzar likely hopes to curry favor with the surviving Lords of the Legion by destroying the Lich King. Many thanks to lunarfalls.com World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Balnazzar. Server:Balnazzar Also, he is the final boss of the Stratholme Living Side, or also known as Scarlet Crusade headquarters. He begins the fight as Grand Crusader Dathrohan, but eventually sheds his human disguise for his true form. His head can be claimed and taken to Light's Hope Chapel for a quest to enter Stratholme and kill Baron Rivendare; however, it can only be looted by someone who has already completed and turned in the quest to kill Archivist Galford. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore The Fight Before you start the fight, shield your tank and engage Grand Crusader Dathrohan. Wait for a few seconds for the tank to build up aggro before the rest of your party attack. Dathrohan attacks aren't terribly damaging at this point, but don't let him engage your softer party members. Pull him to face the back wall, facing away from the rest of the party. Keep your party's ranged damage about 10-15 yards away to avoid his stun. Grand Crusader Dathrohan's Spells *Mind Blast *Crusader's Hammer, stuns everyone near the caster for a few secs *Crusader Strike, increases holy damage taken *Holy Strike, deals holy damage At 40% health, Grand Crusader Dathrohan transforms into Balnazzar. When he changes into Balnazzar, he will have full health and mana, but he still retains all aggro. Do not change your tactics, keep him away from your casters and wear him down. Most of his skills are Magic and can be removed by a Priest or Paladin. Balnazzar's Spells *Mind Blast *Mind Control -- can't be dispelled by priests or paladins *Shadow Shock, deals about 700 Shadow damage *Sleep, puts the target to sleep for several secs -- can be dispelled by priests or paladins *Psychic Scream When he dies, undead mobs spawn outside of the room, which is the reason for fighting at the back of the room. Quests * Loot Statistics in Warcraft III of Balnazzar at Level 10 * 1150 HP (+250 item) (base same as a regular dreadlord) * 870 MP (base +45% more than a regular dreadlord) * 44-54 hero melee damage (+ 6 Orb of Darkness)(base same as a regular dreadlord) * 6 hero armor (base same as a regular dreadlord) * Attributes ** 42 Strength Primary Attribute (base same as a regular dreadlord) ** 25 Agility (base same as a regular dreadlord) ** 58 Intelligence (base +45% more than a regular dreadlord) * Abilities ** Vampiric Aura (aura that makes surrounding units' attacks drain life) ** Sleep (incapacitates enemy) ** Rain of Chaos (summons two infernals) ** Finger of Pain (non-magical damage on single unit which is not as powerful as Finger of Death) ** Earthquake (huge ranged AoE damage to buildings and slows moving units) External links Category:Burning Legion Category:Instance:Stratholme Category:Nathrezim Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Bosses